


The Wedding Night

by Foxtale



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtale/pseuds/Foxtale
Summary: Noctis and Luna are married in Altissia as part of the peace treaty before Niflheim invade Insomnia. Noctis has still been collecting royal arms and forging covenants with the Astrals, with Luna helping from afar. The covenant with the Hydraen is due to take place the following day, and Lunafreya has been having premonitions about it. She wants to make the most of what may be their only night together...





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lunoct Smut Weekend. This is my first fic, so hope you like it!

The click of the door closing behind them seemed to break the spell and their light hearted laughter faded to an awkward silence. Noctis froze as he took in the bridal suite he would share with Lunafreya that night. The room was magnificent, with an ornately decorated chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and white walls bordered with intricate golden vines. The evening light streamed in from the open balcony doors, white curtains billowing gently in the breeze. Eventually, his eyes fell on the four poster bed in front of them, and his mouth was suddenly dry.

Luna felt the nerves creeping in too. She had dressed there that morning, but arriving now with Noctis, knowing what was expected for their wedding night, filled her with anxiety. Only a moment ago, they had walked arm in arm from their wedding party, joking about Prompto’s many failed attempts to woo a few of the female guests. Now it seemed that easy chatter had deserted them.

“Come and see the view!” chimed Luna, a little too enthusiastically, as she took him by the hand and pulled him to the grand balcony. Noctis smirked at the not-so-subtle distraction attempt, but was grateful for it all the same.

She turned to him, arms thrown wide in front of the breathtaking watery city that was Altissia. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Her enthusiasm was endearing. Noctis folded his arms, and looking only at her he replied, “Sure is,” causing Luna to blush and turn away.

“I didn’t expect cheesy lines from you Noctis,” she taunted over her shoulder as she leaned on the barrier.

He laughed and scratched his head, cringing internally. “Neither did I…”

Noctis didn’t know how to act. He’d always admired Luna. He was awed by her determination to fulfil her calling and her ability to maintain a selfless nature despite years of confinement at the hands of the Empire. But having only their written correspondence and glimpses of her in the media over the last twelve years had made her seem like some unobtainable fantasy. Now here they were… married to form a peace treaty.

He came to join her, leaning on the barrier. “I meant it though,” he said with a sideways glance.

Luna looked down embarrassed, but couldn’t hide her grin. “I can’t believe… after everything… that you and I are married.”

“Me neither.”

“Are you happy?” she blurted out, “I mean… it was the right thing to do, for the treaty and our people but…” she met his eyes then looked away with a frown, finding she couldn’t voice the question she really wanted to ask.

He scratched his head again, unsure how much to admit so soon. “Well… if it had to be anyone, I’m glad it was you Luna,” he shrugged, and saw disappointment pull at the corners of her mouth. Was he playing this too cool? He quickly decided deflection was the safest option, “Are you… happy with it?”

“Of course. This was the best outcome I could have hoped for,” she replied simply.

Now Noctis was the one to look disappointed. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, “Yeah… guess it could have been worse…”

Luna was taken aback, “That’s not what I - ”

“Sorry, I’m new to this,” Noctis interrupted, shaking his head “I’m not saying the right thing...”

She laughed, “Me too. It was easier sending messages back and forth in our notebook. Now, seeing you in person… all grown up... I don’t know what to say…”

Noctis sighed. Neither of them were coming across as thrilled by the arrangement, but he knew that wasn’t true, at least not from his perspective. “Okay… let me try and be honest, but please don’t laugh at me.” He shot her a mock warning look. “You were the first real friend I had as a kid. You didn’t treat me like a prince, or expect me to act like one. I remember when I got fed up of my wheelchair and threw a fit. The servants all pandered to it, but you gave me a good talking to.” He grinned at the memory, “You told me to stop acting like a spoilt brat and keep trying to walk, said I was lucky to survive the attack, and that most people had it worse than me. You… really helped me when I was at my lowest.”

He gave her a shy smile, and she returned it fondly.

“I’m glad that my scolding helped you. At the time, you looked like you were going to hit me,” she teased, making his ears turn red.

“So anyway, once I’d processed it, I was actually happy about the marriage. I’d rather this had been our own decision, but I don’t know if it would have happened otherwise… I mean you weren’t exactly easy to visit.”

Luna laughed, “I have to agree with you there. And I… I’m thrilled about it. Truly,” she added shyly, “It means I get to see you again.”

He went to promise her that they’d have their whole lives to see each other now. But the promise got stuck in his throat. With the dangerous path set before them, who knew how long that would be?

They exchanged a smile and stood in silence, admiring the view. The evening light bathed the Altissian streets in an orange glow, turrets and windows gleaming in the warmth, the many waterways glistening with an ethereal beauty. Luna’s thoughts turned back to the covenant tomorrow; after her formal address to the people of Altissia, she was to awaken the Hydraen. She fought to keep her breathing steady as the cold dread filled her chest once more. For many years she had a recurring dream where she was sinking, helplessly watching the light on the surface grow smaller, the voice of the tide mother hissing in her ear that her days were numbered. Luna knew she would be naïve not to take the dreams as a premonition, and once the date had been set for the covenant, the dread had set in. She hated to keep it from Noctis, but the Astrals had decided her fate and it could not be changed. Tonight, she was determined to live in the moment, and cherish every minute the Six would allow her to share with her beloved Noctis.

“Something on your mind?” Noctis asked, pulling her from her dark thoughts. Luna gave him a weak smile and shook her head, before pulling herself onto the stone barrier and swinging her legs over the edge. Noctis chuckled to see her struggle with the large skirt of her wedding dress.

She looked back at him, and pulled a face. “They always put me in such impractical clothing.”

“Well, I don’t think a wedding dress is supposed to be practical.”

“True.” She giggled.

It hit Noctis then, that Luna had not even been allowed to choose her own wedding dress, let alone her groom. These past twelve years, the Empire had treated her like a puppet, dressing her to look the part and act as figure head to keep the people in line. He knew that it was for her people that she didn’t resist. His heart sank.

“Come sit with me.” She patted the space to her right.

Deciding to keep the mood cheerful tonight, he clambered onto the wall and they laughed as he pretended to lose his balance. Conversation flowed more easily as they reminisced about their childhood in Tenebrae, the games they played, the palace staff they pranked, the stories Luna invented for him. It felt natural for her to lean into him as they watched the sun begin to set to their left.

Luna shivered as the warmth receded from their balcony. Noctis unbuttoned his pinstriped suit jacket and turned to face her, dangling a leg either side of the balcony wall. “Hey, come here” he gestured, holding his jacket open, a cheeky grin on his face.

That grin was hard to resist. She let him twist her round till her back was flush against his chest, his arms enveloping her in the warmth of his jacket. Luna sighed contentedly as she leaned into him. His presence was soothing, his chin resting on her shoulder, breath tickling her neck, and she had been starved of human contact for so long. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sun descend and enjoying the closeness.

Her scent was intoxicating. Fresh and floral. It reminded him of the sylleblossoms of Tenebrae. He wanted to be closer still, to brush his lips with hers, to taste her, touch her skin. But did she want the same?

Eventually, Luna’s fingers found his hands holding the jacket around them, and slowly intertwined with his, and by the time the sun had disappeared from view, Noctis had found his resolve. Freeing a hand, he brushed the loose strands of hair from the side of her neck, ghosting a soft kiss there. He felt her tense for a second, then she turned her head to him. Leaning around her, he stroked her cheek, tilting her chin towards him. She closed her eyes, her lips parted, and he leaned in to kiss her gently.

It was different from the awkward peck they had rushed before thousands of eyes at the wedding altar. It was sweet and soft and Luna wanted it to go on forever. Her adrenaline was pumping, her stomach doing summersaults. Breaking away for air, Luna’s head was swimming, but she wanted him closer, she needed more of his lips. She swivelled her body to face him as best she could with the padding of her skirts in the way. Noctis helped pull her round eagerly, then she reached up to take hold of his shirt collar and pulled him back to her lips, surprising him with her urgency.

The position was awkward, both twisting to reach each other, but neither of them cared. Noctis held his jacket tighter around her. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt, feeling his muscular pectorals through the thin fabric. His heart hammered beneath her hands. They grew heated, as she lightly grazed his upper lip with her tongue, he groaned and deepened the kiss, his mouth firm but soft on hers, tugging on her lower lip, relishing in the taste of her.

Eventually, the kisses trailed off between shared breaths, and in his hazy state, Noctis started to feel precarious about the substantial drop below them.

“You wanna go inside?”

Luna nodded and he released her from the warmth of his jacket. The night air made her shiver and she swivelled to let him help her down from the stone wall. Holding her waist, he lowered her to the ground and couldn’t resist stealing another kiss as he gently pressed her against the barrier.

Her breath hitched to feel him so close, her hands snaking up into raven hair. He longed to do the same, but hers was twisted into a bun behind her usual braids. He parted from her lips and reached up tentatively to remove the silver comb holding her hair in place. Luna helped him with the pins, her golden locks tumbling about her shoulders, leaving only her crown of braids in tact.

She was stunning. Grey eyes glistening, cheeks flushed and kiss swollen lips a deep shade of pink. He ran his hands through her loose waves, silky to the touch and exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He’d wanted to do this for so long.

“I thought we were going inside?” she asked with an eyebrow raised and a coy smile on her lips.

Noctis nodded and moved back. “Right.” He said sheepishly but made no move to turn from her.

Luna rolled her eyes at him playfully and walked inside, dropping her comb and pins on the desk, and removing the fluted sleeves that were tied at her elbows. She wanted out of this uncomfortable dress, but was nervous to reveal herself to Noctis in her bridal underwear, lovely as it was. She steeled herself and summoned her courage.

He was just closing the balcony door behind him when Luna said, “Noct… could you help me with this?”

She moved her hair aside and looked over her shoulder at him, then glanced down at the lace up back of her dress.

Noctis froze, then fighting to keep his voice from raising a few octaves, faked a nonchalant “Sure.”

He moved behind Luna, slowly untied the thin white ribbon and pulled the lacing slack. Then gulped as he watched her push the dress down past her hips. The netting under the skirt meant that it only fell to her knee level and he took a step back as it pooled widely around her.

She turned within the dress and held her hands out to him, Noctis struggling to keep his eyes level with hers as he helped her step out of it. But as she stood in front of him, their hands still raised between them, he could resist no longer.

Luna was the picture of beauty in her white strapless bralette and silk slip skirt with matching lace trim. She wore white stockings and heeled ankle boots tied in bows at the front. The moonlight bleached her hair, and her skin looked like porcelain.

Azure eyes told her she was breathtaking, Noctis finding himself (not for the first time this evening) incapable of speech.

She blushed under his gaze, smiling shyly. “Give me a moment.” She released his hands and turned to pick her dress up from the floor, walking to the wardrobe to hang it in the protective cover it had arrived in.

It took a while for Noctis to regain his senses and realise he should stop gawking after her. He removed his suit jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. Loosening his tie, he recalled the advice Ignis and Gladio had forced on him for his wedding night (though Prompto had certainly seemed eager to hear it). Ignis had said that there was “never a good time to remove one’s shoes when one is in the moment.” He sniggered to himself, he had thought that a strange thing to consider at the time, but now he could kind of see why. So he took the opportunity to sit down and take off his shoes and socks. He looked up to see Luna lighting a few candles around the room, standing on her tip-toes to reach most of them.

Noctis felt a fire erupt in his stomach. Closing the distance between them, he pulled her into a passionate kiss with much more daring than before. Soon their hands were wandering, his in her hair and on her lower back, hers roaming his back and shoulders.

His dress shirt was in the way. She pulled it from his waistband to slide her hands beneath, revelling in the feel of smooth skin stretched over lean muscle. His breath caught a little as her cold hands stroked up his stomach to his chest. Her wanderings seemed to unleash everything he was holding back, and his lips where wet and heated on her neck, his hands wrapped around her sides, thumbs stroking the exposed skin at her waist, then he moved down to her backside, massaging and pulling her hips flush to his so that she could feel his heat pressed against her leg.

Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she began feverishly unbuttoning his shirt. He raised his mouth to her ear and teased her with nibbles and hot breath as she pushed it off him.

Luna stepped back to look at him hungrily. He had certainly grown up since she last saw him. He had a golden tan, broad shoulders over lean waist and hips, his muscles were distinct but not bulky, he was the picture of strength and agility. Her eyes lingered on the defined V at his hips, her stomach flipping once again.

He stepped towards her slowly, lifting her chin so grey eyes could meet azure. The latter twinkling smugly at where hers had been lingering. She blushed a little, smiling apologetically and he kissed her sweetly this time.

Pulling away he looked at her earnestly, “You know… we can stop whenever you want. We don’t have to… just because it’s our wedding night. We have plenty of time.”

Luna paled at that. If her premonition was real then tonight was all they had, and she wanted to be with him while she still could. But he couldn’t know they had a time limit, she wanted to give him one night to love her freely, without obligation or reservations.

“Noctis, I… I don’t know what tomorrow will bring… but I would rather face it knowing that I did not waste this time with you.”

“But that doesn’t mean -” she gently put a finger to his lips.

“Over the years, your letters have been such a comfort to me. You gave me strength, and I grew to love you.”

His face cracked into a wide grin then, and it was infectious. She stroked his cheek and moved closer, her smile turning playful.

“Personally, I feel we have waited long enough,” she said between light kisses on his cheek and neck, “But I will understand if you would prefer that we stop,” she whispered in his ear then looked up at him wickedly.

Noctis released a shaky breath and pulled her to him in answer, “Are you kidding me?”

His hands were back on her and he was walking her backwards. Before she knew it, the back of her knees touched the foot of the bed, but he kept going, and then he was bent over her on his hands and knees, intoxicating lips moving firmly against hers.

Luna continued her explorations, searching for the places that made him shiver. Feeling daring, she slid a hand beneath his waistband and was rewarded with a throaty gasp of surprise. His eyes met hers and she gave him a sultry look, as she began to tug on his hard length. Keeping the pace slow but firm, she soon drove him crazy. When he could no longer stand it, Noctis backed away from her torturous grip, breath hitching as she gave the tip a parting squeeze.

He trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck and chest, nibbling her erect nipple through the lace bralette, then moving lower, sliding his calloused fingers down her stomach, gliding over the silk slip around her hips and down her thighs. His touch was firm, possessive even, Luna felt delicate beneath his strong hands. She lay panting, overwhelmed by the attention and human contact that was so foreign to her.

Kneeling on the floor, he rested her foot on this leg and untied her shoe lace. He pulled off the boot and slid both hands slowly up her calf, then her thigh to reach the lace top of her stocking. He locked eyes with her briefly before caressing her leg in one long sweep as he rolled the stocking down. He set her bare foot down to the side of him, parting her legs and earning himself a glimpse of the silk underwear beneath her slip. He swallowed. He repeated the process with her other leg, this time teasing his fingers up and under her slip, making her shiver, before removing the stocking. He kissed the side of her knee and continued up, ghosting kisses up her inner thigh, sliding his hands up to spread her knees further.

She held her breath, his slow movements making the anticipation unbearable, she was a helpless combination of nerves and wanting. When he hesitated, she cracked an eye open to peak at him, and was startled to find him looking up at her with lust filled eyes.

Luna’s expression was all he needed, eyes full of need, cheeks flushed, and chewing nervously on her bottom lip. She wanted him. And he would do his best to give her the bliss she deserved.

Without breaking eye contact, he hitched her slip up around her hips and placed a hot open mouthed kiss on her groin, next to the edge of her silk and lace underwear. She sighed, her chest heaving now. He paused again, flashing her a smug grin as her angelic features pulled into a slight frown of frustration and her hips rocked up to him of their own accord. He exhaled hot breath on her then pressed a kiss through the fabric, and she whined at the torment. He chuckled softly and pulled at the lace waistband of her underwear, she raised her hips for him, and he moved back to slide them down her long legs.

Luna had little time to feel embarrassed as his hands were soon on her, his fingers splayed beneath her hip bones as he massaged his thumbs up and down either side of her labia. She longed for him to touch the pink flesh within.

He spread her gently, and caught sight of what he assumed was, as Ignis had put it “the key to a lady’s undoing”. He tried teasing her with one long lick to reach it and was rewarded when Luna cried out in pleasure. He stroked his tongue up either side of her entrance, circling the nub at the top but not paying it too much attention for now. Her hands were in his hair and he was pleased to hear her breathing become erratic. Swirling his tongue around her entrance, he couldn’t resist pushing in a little. She jerked and moaned, so he tried it again, and again, and again. He loved the feel of her tensing around him, every muscle in her legs and stomach pulled taught. Knowing it was his doing. He wanted to take away her inhibitions, and make her come undone around him.

He moved up to her clitoris, circling once more then taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. That was the first time she moaned his name. He continued to lick and suck on it as he pushed her knees higher and wider to gain better access. Bringing one hand back, he circled her entrance and pushed two fingers inside. She screamed at the onslaught of sensation, the intensity of it, the intimacy… she was completely at his mercy as wave upon wave of blissful pleasure began to rise inside her.

Noctis tried the motion Gladio had bragged about to hit the perfect spot with his fingers and it certainly seemed to work. Luna whimpered his name over and over, clutching at his hair until he felt her walls constrict around his fingers. He watched her come undone with awe and pride.

Luna nearly doubled over with the intensity, it took everything she had not to snap her knees shut. But he didn’t stop, pulling her through the wave and eventually slowing to bring her back down. When her senses returned he was kissing his way back to the crook of her knee.

“You’ve done that before.” She exhaled, failing to keep the accusation from her tone. It was difficult not to feel jealous at the thought of another girl in his arms.

“Nope… why, did it feel like I had?”

Luna regretted asking, as he was now grinning like a child who’d been told they were going to the chocobo races. But she was pleased to know it was all new to him too. Unable to stifle a giggle at his beaming pride, she sat up and reached for him.

“I must say… I’m surprised…” she breathed between heated kisses, “a handsome prince like you…” she unbuckled his belt, letting his trousers drop to the floor.

“What can I say… I’m picky.” He murmured back as he struggled momentarily with her bralette and threw it aside to gape at her in admiration.

Luna playfully closed his mouth as another giggle escaped her.

Meeting her eyes, Noctis was spellbound all over again seeing the love and laughter in them. He wanted her more than he could have imagined.

Cupping her cheek, he kissed her sweetly and pushed her back onto the bed, laying flush against her. Luna wrapped her legs round him instinctively, her slip restricting her movement somewhat. It wasn’t long before their hips were moving together and she could feel his hard heat against her core, the thin fabric between them a tantalising torture. Trailing kisses down her neck and chest, Noctis cupped her breasts, pinching one nipple between two fingers and circling the other with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking almost too hard. She gasped, one hand in his hair, the other sliding under his boxers to feel his firm backside and grind his hips against her. Noctis moaned as he continued his ministrations with her other breast. With both hands inching his boxers down, she increased the pace, driving him wild.

Unable to take it any longer, Noctis kissed down her stomach hungrily, then hurriedly tugged the slip off, his boxers following shortly after. He was truly a sight to behold, but Luna didn’t get to take him in for long before he was back on her. Kissing her passionately as they both felt the thrill of total skin on skin. They took the time to savour it, both becoming aware of how close they were to crossing the final line. Neither of them worried about protection, as both had drank the herbal contraceptive tea that was common in Eos that morning.

Noctis reached a hand between them and slowed his movements, gazing at her with love and lust. Her grey eyes were trusting, encouraging, as her heart hammered against his chest. He positioned himself and entered slowly, watchful for any signs of discomfort. She was so tight around him it was almost difficult to push in, but it felt so good to sink into her warm embrace and he let out a shuddering groan. Luna winced, tensing as she felt a sharp tug of pain, Noctis slid his arms beneath her in comfort as he slowly reached the hilt. For a while he just held her tight, ghosting kisses on her neck.

Luna was glad that he gave her a moment to adjust, the pain was over in a second, but the feeling of him inside her was unusual.

“You okay?” he asked, searching her eyes tenderly. Luna’s chest could have burst with the care she could see there.

She nodded and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. Noctis kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, before giving her one of his deep and drugging kisses on the lips. Eventually she relaxed around him and it felt natural to start the motion again.

He moved slowly, both of them getting accustomed to the strange and overwhelming sensation. Gradually Noctis lengthened his movements, pulling back almost to the tip, then pushing forward in long delicious thrusts, grinding his hips to rub against her just right.

It felt amazing. Luna had never felt so good, so loved. They moved as one, hips meeting again and again in blissfully slow motions, both gasping between kisses. Their hands searching, caressing and holding each other close. Skin on skin, using their bodies to convey the love they had wanted to share for so long.

Noctis was overwhelmed, Luna was everywhere. Her breathing ragged, lips firm against his, tongue tasting him, then she was biting his neck, his shoulder. Nails dragging gently down his back. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him tightly against her with each thrust, her internal walls clenching around his length. Her moans in his ear. He wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer and her name escaped his lips in a ragged plea.

Luna wasn’t ready for the passion to end. “Turn us over,” she whispered in his ear. Noctis ceased his motion and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She kissed him deeply before sitting up, sliding her hands greedily down his beautiful torso. Holding his gaze, she raised herself slowly, then ground down on him. They both moaned at the deeper penetration. Luna revelled in the pleasure she was giving him as she moved above him, slow enough to keep him on the brink of climax. Seeing Noctis so free and unrestrained, his chest heaving, brow furrowed, lost in lust and sensation, his bright eyes devouring her hungrily, his hands gripping her thighs like he needed to hold on.

Noctis loved the new visual. His Luna, straddling him, her lovely naked body rising and falling, back arching, pink nipples begging for attention. He looked down to where they joined and that was nearly his undoing. Unable to take her taunting pace any longer, he sat up and Luna gasped as he took an erect nipple in his mouth. He held her flush against him, a steadying hand on her back, the other on her hip as he helped her quicken the pace. Reaching down, he slid his thumb firmly over her slick folds, earning a whimper from her as she came down on him harder, using his shoulders as leverage. Noctis kissed her clumsily, more tongue than lips, his thumb rubbing her franticly, urging her to climax.

“Come for me Luna,” he begged through gritted teeth.

She whimpered into his mouth, pleading with him “Don’t stop, Noct! Don’t stop!” and their movements became erratic, until Luna threw her head back and cried out as ecstasy took her. Her walls constricting so tightly around him that Noctis was pulled with her. He pulled her close, groaning into her shoulder at the blissful release.

They held each other tight, panting and shuddering as the waves subsided. Luna had to blink away the haze when she opened her eyes. She reached for his face, lifting his chin and tenderly brushing back the hair that had started to stick to his flushed cheeks. She gazed down at her sweet, beautiful Noctis, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He was zoned out, eyes half lidded, a silly smile on his face, and Luna couldn’t help but giggle at him.

Noctis grinned, “What are you giggling about?”

“You look so pleased with yourself,” she teased.

“And you look like you’ve been smoking those gysahl greens” he retorted smugly, as he turned them and lowered her onto her back.

She laughed and shoved him playfully. He lay above her chuckling, then after a brief kiss he disentangled himself from her limbs and reached for tissues on the bedside table. He gently wiped between her legs before seeing to himself then lay on his back, one arm winding around her.

She propped herself up on her side facing Noctis, he looked completely relaxed.

“I do find it hard to believe this is all new to you,” she conceded with a shy smile, “That was… beyond anything I’ve ever dreamed of…”

Noctis turned to her, a wicked glint in his eye, “You dreamed about me?”

Luna rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide the flush in her cheeks.

Noctis felt his chest swell at the thought. Then suddenly looked a little embarrassed as he confessed “I… was given some pointers, from the guys…” Luna laughed and Noctis couldn’t help but join her.

“Well, Ignis is my advisor…”

That sent them both into hysterics.

But once their giggling subsided, Noctis admitted solemnly, “Honestly, I did kiss a couple of girls, but they were only ever interested in dating a prince and… I knew you liked me for being me… I always had you in my head, no one could compare.”

“There you go with the cheese again…” she tried to hide her embarrassment, it was extremely flattering to think Noctis had waited just for her.

“You seem to bring it out in me,” he laughed. “I guess… you wouldn’t have had much chance to meet anyone?” He asked, trying for nonchalance. 

Luna looked down as she admitted, “No. But, I didn’t want that kind of company… from anyone else…”

Then she met his gaze with a shy smile and his heart skipped a beat. Raising an eyebrow he teased, “Who’s bringing the cheese now?”

She giggled and leaned over him for a kiss, they could feel each other’s smiles against their lips.

“I love you too by the way,” he said against her lips.

Luna pulled away looking puzzled, ‘Too? I don’t believe I said…”

“You did. You said that you ‘grew to love me’,” he teased, “Right before you demanded to have me.”

Luna flushed at the realisation, “I made no demands, I said that if you wanted to wait…”

“Your eyes said the exact opposite,” he teased with a cheeky grin.

Luna played offended and went to sit up, “Well, I do apologise if you felt you were forced into it…”

Noctis grabbed her, “Not a chance,” then he kissed her deeply.

They lay there kissing and caressing for what felt like hours. When they eventually lay back to sleep, Luna sighed contentedly and snuggled into his chest. Noctis kissed the top of her head and his breathing soon became slow and peaceful.

Luna basked in the afterglow of their love making, content that she’d had this chance to show Noctis just how much he meant to her.

“I do love you Noctis… more than you will ever know.”

She closes her eyes to sleep, knowing that with Noctis by her side, she had the strength to face her fate tomorrow.


End file.
